


Poetry

by leeswaggy



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dori Acts Mean But Is A Cutie, He Just Wants To Be Appreciated, Poet Ori, Poetry Night In Erebor, Ri Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeswaggy/pseuds/leeswaggy
Summary: In which King Dáin hosts a poetry night and not a single poet shows up.
Relationships: Dori & Nori & Ori (Tolkien)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Poetry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwanFloatieKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/gifts).



> We kind of had this amazing idea so I tried writing something, I hope you'll like it!!

The members of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield always knew Ori liked writing, it was pretty obvious since he was their scribe, but until now, they never knew he liked writing _poetry_.

Poetry has always been a very controversial topic among dwarves – almost all of them enjoy reading and listening to poetry, but nearly none of them admit to writing themselves (which definitely doesn’t have anything to do with their pretty fragile egos).

After they successfully reclaimed Erebor, King Dáin decides to host a poetry night. Under different circumstances, that would be an extraordinarily bad idea, but at least the dwarves of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield are so _different_ from the others (maybe they shouldn’t have spent that much time with hobbits and wizards) and a few of them might like it. Plus, Lady Dís has always been a big fan of poetry, and she’s most certainly willing to share some of her own writing.

Except she’s not because she has to think about many other things – mainly about ruling a kingdom because Dáin is better at fighting than he is at exercising authority – and she doesn’t even have time to listen to other dwarves’ poetry, as much as she’d love to.

Which leaves a great hall full of dwarves who want to listen to poetry without anyone _reading_ their poetry, which is absolutely disappointing for the hundreds of dwarves that appeared.

“Nori”, Dori whispers, leaning towards his younger brother who is sitting next to him, “Do you have any idea where Ori is? He wanted to come here with us, didn’t he?”

“Oh, I’m sure he’ll show up”, Nori replies with a smirk – he _might_ know exactly where Ori is, knowing his little brother loves writing and poetry more than anything and perhaps he finally gained enough confidence to show it to others. Dori probably knows that as well, but he was never really into poetry, so he didn’t show interest in Ori’s works that often. He cared more about the _actual_ writing, about stories and tales and documentations of quests, not about verses full of words nobody really knows how to put together. He always supported Ori, of course he did, he loved him more than anything, but writing poems? No, that really was a little too much. Ori even mentioned wanting to be a real poet once, writing all the time and earning money for it, and Dori highly doubts that’s even possible among dwarves. They’d all be too ashamed to actually admit they like poetry and they certainly won’t pay actual money for it, will they?

And yet, there he is, little Ori with his tiny notebook in his shaking hands, in a small room next to the great hall in which the poetry night takes place, getting ready for going out there and showing his works to everyone. He’s proud of his writing, he always was, but back in Ered Luin, he was way too shy to show it to anyone except his brothers. The quest helped him build some confidence – if he can reclaim Erebor with just a few other dwarves and one hobbit and if he can survive the scariest battle he could ever imagine, then he can also present his poetry. It’s good, he knows, Nori always made sure to tell him. In a way, he’s doing this for Nori – the one who always supported him, no matter how draining it might have been to listen to bad poems over and over, the one who always was by his side and told him he didn’t need a big audience to be a great poet because he already was one. And he’s also doing this for Dori, the one who always pretended to be embarrassed of his little brother with his head in the clouds, who pretended not to like Ori’s writing, but Ori knows better than to believe him. Dori always loved him more than anything and even if he acts embarrassed, deep down he’s proud of his brother, he always was.

And that’s everything it takes for Ori to step into the great hall.

Within a split second, everyone stops talking. Every single dwarf in the entire hall is looking directly at Ori, which would be _really_ scary if the young dwarf didn’t immediately focus on Nori. He read his poems to him so many times and Nori always loved them and if Ori pretends he’s in his home in the Blue Mountains again – in his room with Nori, showing him another one of all the poems he started writing but never finished, Nori listening carefully and always making sure Ori knew how much his writing was appreciated – and if he pretends there’s nobody else in the room, it feels alright.

Nori looks at him all proud, smiling, like the supportive brother he is, and next to him there’s Dori, staring at him and not really knowing what to do, but when Nori nudges him softly with his elbow, he starts smiling as well. He even gives Ori a small nod, showing he’s not only not embarrassed, but he’s actually _proud_ of him, like he always was but never showed and now he finally admits it.

Ori looks at his brothers, grinning from ear to ear, before he takes a deep breath and opens his notebook.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos are appreciated!


End file.
